


The Honourable King and his Pouty Prince

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: All the princes and princesses, the villains too have told their own stories, now it is their children's turn and remember children are not always forced to turn out like their parents.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben's POV  
Being king is hard work especially when you decide to make all of these new decrees and on top of that i have a really a really clingy boyfriend, not that i don't love my boyfriend, don't get me wrong i do, but he's clingy and pouty. As the son of King Adam and Queen Belle it has fallen upon me to take the helm of the kingdom, despite all the pressure that puts on me, i think Auradon is worth it. My boyfriend is a prince, Ella and Kit couldn't have produced a more handsome heir, and despite seeming to be spoiled, being the son of Ella he was taught to value hard work, not that you can always tell that of course, whilst he's not to good with his school work, he's amazing in tourney, he's probably one of the best players. Our room is almost always kept immaculate and most of the mess in our room is mine anyway. But of course we're both princes and kings but underneath that we're just normal teenage boys.

 

Chad Charming's POV  
Meetings. Of course he had meetings. Postponing dates is starting to become a habit for him and i miss him, i really do. I know he's king and he's got a lot of responsibilities and i admire him for sticking to his intuition on some of those decisions he's had to make despite what other people thought, and i'm just his boyfriend, a prince whereas he has a whole kingdom depending on him. But i just want to spend some time with him, not having to deal with his kingly duties for a while and deal instead with the princely duty that is me.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on in science class

 

Doug’s POV  
I watched as everyone else filed into the classroom, Evie and I were here early of course, already preparing for today’s lesson. The two of us always sat together so we were always partners, the downside of this seating arrangement did mean that we were sat opposite Chad Charming though, although he’s not as bad as I’m making him out to be I promise, it’s just he doesn’t apply himself as much as he is capable of, well its either that or as Evie and I always say, ‘not a lot of there, there’ but he didn’t bother with any of the VK’s anymore. I think some of that is down to Ben. Once all the other students were seated the teacher began speaking and I kept my attention on him, wanting to prove to everyone that the son of Dopey was smarter than one might think.

 

Evie’s POV  
Doug and I were already prepared for lesson so I began to people watch, judging everyone’s outfits as they walked by, I saw Mal walk in her purple hair flowing freely, she sat next to Lonnie who was wearing a dress that was designed by yours truly. Carlos and Jay were of course joined at the hip and sat next to each other both in their signature styles, Jane dressed the same as usually but she managed to pull off her look, it was very Jane and Audrey was wearing the latest in Auradon fashion, still refusing to wear anything I designed. But the one thing that did surprise me was that Chad wasn’t wearing his usual tourney jacket or his gold and baby blue ensemble but rather a rather studious looking royal blue jumper that was really familiar. It took me a while to work out who I had seen wearing such adorable, yet dorky clothing then I remembered it belonged to our king, he was wearing Ben’s clothes. I have to say that they did suit him as both boys had a similar build but the darker blue really made Chad’s curls stand out more than usual, which, makes a change especially since he’s finally decide to embrace the curls, after I told him they accentuated his features at our last meeting when I designed his own outfit.


End file.
